finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bevelle Underground
The Bevelle Underground is a location on Spira, appears only in Final Fantasy X-2. It is located under the holy city of Bevelle. Opening the chest that contains a Ribbon in the Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster version earns the trophy Treasure Hunter. Story The Gullwings learn from the Leblanc Syndicate that an ancient machina weapon called Vegnagun is hidden beneath Bevelle. The two groups infiltrate Bevelle, jump into the hole in the Chamber of the Fayth, and discover the Bevelle Underground, a hidden complex filled with machina remaining from the Machina War. They find Vegnagun gone with a large hole in the ground in its place. After Baralai disappears, Bevelle falls into turmoil. In the Bevelle Underground, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine witness Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal conversing. It ends in a confrontation with Shuyin leaving Nooj's body and possessing Baralai, and Paine reveals details about her past with the three leaders. In Chapter 5, Isaaru might leave Zanarkand and try to help the New Yevon party get back on its feet and the Gullwings and Kinderguardians can discover a hidden maze-like dungeon called Via Infinito. Locations ;Restricted Area ;Labyrinth ;Gaol ;Limbo Quests Note: These puzzles can be completed in Chapters 2, 3, and 5. Plate Puzzle After jumping down the chain, Yuna will be standing near one of six towers. This tower will called be Tower 1. Going in a counter-clockwise direction the rest will be called Tower 2, Tower 3, Tower 4, Tower 5 and Tower 6. Start by taking stairs leading to Tower 1 and activate it, a battle with a YSLS-99 will ensue. After the battle a message stating a security lock was disabled and the 1st plate is ejected and put into place. Now go up, skip Tower 2 and activate Tower 3 and defeat another YSLS-99. Another security lock disabled and the 3rd plate is ejected and put into place. Now skip Tower 4 and activate Tower 5. A battle against Precepts Guard will ensue. After its defeat the security system is disabled and the passageway to lower sanctum now is accessible and the 2nd plate is ejected and put into place. Now activate Tower 6 and defeat another YSLS-99. The 4th plate (controlled by Tower 6) will emerge in the pit. After its defeat return to Tower 1 and defeat Precepts Guard four times. This moves the 4th plate into place. Then activate Tower 2 and defeat YSLS-99. Tower 2 controls 6th plate, which will now emerge. Return to Tower 1 and defeat Precepts Guard two times, moving the 6th plate into place. Finally activate Tower 4 and a battle against Georapella will ensue. After its defeat the 5th plate (which is controlled by Tower 4) will emerge. Now either approach Tower 3 and defeat Georapella three times, or defeat Precepts Guard three times at Tower 1, the choice is up to the player. Jump all the way down and go through the entrance. There is a single treasure chest here containing the Ribbon. Gaol From Afar! :Press to signal to Rikku to operate the platforms. You can only call to Rikku when Yuna is standing in a safe place. Go southwest until Yuna falls off the ledge onto a large platform with a switch plate behind Ormi and Logos. Step on the switch to stop the gaol, step on it again to get the gaol moving. Now watch the platforms, wait until one of them rotates into position, so that it is aligned with Logos and Ormi. When the platform comes down so that it's top is just above the floor level where Ormi and Logos are standing, step on the switch to stop the gaol. Now climb onto the platform and go up the ramp. To move the platforms Yuna will have to press to signal Rikku, this is done by pressing . Rikku can only be called when Yuna is standing in a safe place, meaning one of the ledges on the back wall. Only two of the platforms can point toward back wall at any given time. These will be called the left-rear platform and right-rear platform. Platforms can be in the highest, middle or lowest position. Have Yuna jump onto one of the ledges in the back and press . The platforms will begin to move, pay attention to the two platforms that will become rear-left platform and rear-right platform. As soon as the left-rear platform rises to the highest level and the rear-right platform is on the middle level, press again. Jump on the rear-right platform, climb the ramp onto the rear-left platform and use it to jump on the ledge, to a chest containing the Bloodlust accessory. Press again, this time wait for the rear-left platform to be on the highest level and the rear-right platform to be on the lowest level. Go to the rear-right platform, jump on the ledge and go through the opening, a chest containing the Wring accessory can be found here. To get back press to signal Rikku and wait until either of rear platforms is on the lowest level, press again. Now jump on either platform, go to the front platform's top and simply jump down. Lift Puzzle Approach the wall which will fall away revealing three lifts. Use the left lift first, then climb on to the two elevated spots to drop the lift in the north down. DO NOT use the lift yet, go south and drop off the edge to return to the previous area. Use the center lift and climb on the elevated spot to cause two pillars to rise elsewhere. Go back down and use the right lift to go to the upper area again. Go over and take the left lift back to the room that had the three lifts and use the center lift again. This will take Yuna to another area with an elevated section. Activate it and another two pillars will rise giving access to the dressphere. Use the lift to go back down and take the north lift up to an area with a save sphere, jump down the pillars to the chest containing the Dark Knight dressphere. Treasures Chapter 2 *500 gil *Glass Buckle *Pearl Necklace *Ribbon (solve plate puzzle in Restricted Area, can also be done in Chapters 3 and 5) *Ether x4 *Remedy x4 *Downtrodder Garment Grid *Phoenix Down x5 *Bloodlust (solve Gaol puzzle, can also be done in Chapters 3 and 5) *Wring (solve Gaol puzzle, can also be done in Chapters 3 and 5) *Hi-Potion *Dark Knight dressphere (solve lift puzzle, can also be done in Chapters 3 and 5) Chapter 3 *800 gil *Faerie Earrings *Beaded Brooch *Ether x5 *Remedy x5 *Phoenix Down x6 *Remedy *Blood of the Beast Garment Grid (talk to Pacce, tell him to 'Go for it', must be done BEFORE completing both Besaid and Kilika hot spots) (Must have sided with New Yevon) *Crimson Sphere 1 (after the scene with Baralai, Gippal and Nooj, must be done AFTER completing both Besaid and Kilika but BEFORE completing Djose) Chapter 5 *1200 gil *Oath Veil *White Lore *Ether x6 *Remedy x6 *Phoenix Down x8 *Dispel Tonic Enemy Formations Chapter 2= *YAC-13 x2 *YSLS-Zero *YSLS-99 *Flan Amarillo x2 *Flan Amarillo, Vertigo *YAU-28 x2 *Kukulcan, Vertigo *Precepts Guard (Boss) (by examining the blue towers) *Georapella (Boss) (by examining the red towers) *Baralai (Boss) *Bahamut (Boss) |-|Chapter 3= *Detonator x2 *YAC-62 *Detonator x2, Skink *YAU-71 *YSLS-99 *Skink x3 *Precepts Guard (Boss) (by examining the blue towers) *Georapella (Boss) (by examining the red towers) *Malboro (Boss) |-|Chapter 5= *YAC-62 *YAU-71 *Skink x3 *Detonator x3 *Detonator x2, Skink *YSLS-99 *Barong *Precepts Guard (Boss) (by examining the blue towers) *Georapella (Boss) (by examining the red towers) Musical Themes "Bevelle's Secret" and "The Bevelle Underground" play when the Gullwings are uncovering the secrets of the temple's underground complex. Gallery See Also *Via Infinito Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations